Isaac's Contest History
Who is Isaac? Isaac is the (mute) protagonist of the first game in the popular handheld RPG series, Golden Sun, and one of the (talkative) main characters in Golden Sun 2. Isaac is an Adept (someone who is capable of using Psynergy) from the village of Vale. During the introduction of the game, his father, one of his friends and many others are killed in a great storm started accidentally by two mysterious people (Saturos and Mernardi). 3 years later, he is used by these two (along with his not quite dead anymore friend Felix and another strange man named Alex) to find the four elemental stars. In return, they kidnap another friend of his, a scholar and begin a quest to light the four elemental lighthouses, which together will unleash the power of Alchemy upon the world. Soon after, he is charged by the village and a giant rock with an eye known as the Wise One to get these stars back, before Saturos and his gang can light all the lighthouses. It is from this point onward that his story truly begins. Throughout the first game, all Isaac does is help people as much as he can, often going out of his way to do so. Even when Saturos and Menardi try to kill him again - twice - he gives both of them the chance to walk away. In the second game, where he actually speaks, he is shocked with horrible revelations-his dad, and everyone else killed in the accident three years ago, is alive, and being held captive by the Mars Clan, where Saturos and Menardi lived. Lighting the elemental lighthouses, which he was told he had to prevent, is the only way to save the world. Despite all this, he immediately realizes what he has to do, and joins Felix to light the remaining lighthouse, and even forgives the Mars Clan, despite getting no real apology. Isaac is someone who believes in doing what's right. He never does something simply for his own gain, or is ever dishonest or ruthless. He's all about helping people as much as he can, according to his beliefs. In a way he is like Crono, expressing most of his emotions through actions, and not words. Although he may never be powerful enough to win a match, or even get into another contest, to everyone who played Golden Sun, he will forever be one of the best examples of a hero possible. "If you're not here to help my friends, then get out of my way, so I can do it myself!" - Isaac (Writeup courtesy of FullArmorEva00 and Brett with Atreyu) Isaac's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-6 Summer 2003 Contest - North Division - 15 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Samus, 26560 24.66% - 81123 75.34% * Extrapolated Strength --- 44th Place 18.72% Given that Isaac's contest history consists solely of a loss against Samus all the way back in 2003, as well as the fact that his odds of ever coming back are next to zero, it's difficult to really gauge his strength. Isaac is likely one of the many one-and-one characters that were splattered all over the Summer 2002/Summer 2003 fields, though the one thing about his match with Samus worth noting is that people expected his loss to be FAR worse. Does Isaac have strength? Maybe, but we'll likely never see him tested again for verification of such. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - Third Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 21496 17.60% - Pikachu, 44717 36.62% - Tidus, 38881 31.84% - Serge, 17009 13.93% For some reason, we ended up seeing Isaac again rather than Felix, but he didn't do that badly. Sure, he wasn't anywhere close to winning, but he was solidly ahead of last place Serge. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - Fourth Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 29815 20.92% - Altair, 61439 43.1% - Lucario, 31653 22.21% - Guybrush Threepwood, 19639 13.78% Isaac returned in 2008 and surprisingly delivered his best performance thus far, coming less than 2% away from knocking out newcomer Lucario. There may be a small, but still noticeable future for Isaac in these contests. He also beat Guybrush easily, but then again, who doesn't? Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 6 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Professor Layton, 41871 68.79% - 19000 31.21% * Heart Round 2 --- Lost to (3) L-Block, 20007 39.52% - 30620 60.48% * Extrapolated Strength --- 75th Place 24.36% Isaac was able to win his first match with a dominating victory over Professor Layton. Perhaps the announcement of a new Golden Sun game for the the DS was the cause. It even carried over to the next match where L-Block was only able to put up 60% on Isaac. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 18 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 6637 20.32% - (1) Solid Snake, 23261 71.21% - (27) Commander Keen, 2769 8.48% The down side for the characters with 18 seeds is that they are thrown against the top seeded character. Given the competition Isaac performed fine and was even able to look like a champ against the weak Commander Keen. For a very niche Nintendo game there is no shame in being on the fodder line. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 4 - 10 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Estelle Bright, 18586 64.63% - 10170 35.37% * Division 4 Round 2 --- Lost to (2) Kirby, 8982 29.71% - 21249 70.29% Smash Bros. hype helped Isaac get another win, as he's confirmed as an Assist Trophy and Golden Sun fans campaigned for him to become playable. An overseeded cult RPG protagonist could not make a dent on Isaac. Of course Isaac suffered a curb stomp afterwards given a Nintendo mainstay awaited, but another round 2 without games of his own is a feat nonetheless. Category:Contest Histories